Querido frío
by Rebeca18
Summary: "Querido frío, no todos tenemos a quien abrazar así que no te emociones. Att: Maka Albarn." Y todo eso mirando como cae la nieve y pensando en Soul. Soul x Maka/OneShot


_Capitulo Único: Un día frío de invierno…_

**Hola mina-san! **

**Se me ocurrió el fic ahora que hace frío –naah xD que ingeniosa eeh- y pensé "ay si tuviera novio… no pasaría tanto frío" jajaja xD y después en el estado de facebook de una amiga leí la frase que puse de sinopsis: querido frío, no todos tenemos a quien abrazar así que no te emociones… jajaj me hizo mucha gracia y luego pensé… ¡De aquí puede salir un buen fic! Y tachán… eh aquí un fic jaja **

**Bueno, ¡a leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace días que comenzó a hacer frío, las temperaturas han bajado y el invierno se acerca. Lo llevan diciendo en las noticias en la televisión una buena semana; el miércoles 14 nevara en Death City. Lo que es bien curioso ya que Death City está en medio de un desierto ¡Cómo mierda va a nevar en medio del desierto! ¡Es algo imposible!

Pobre Maka, pero no conseguirá nada refunfuñando en el sofá de su apartamento. La joven técnica se encuentra sentada –acurrucada- en su sofá, cubierta por mantas y con ropas de invierno (bufanda, calcetines gruesos, guantes, orejeras, gorra…) mientras está mirando la televisión. Pero solamente ponen películas navideñas en las que hay nieve y hace frío.

_¡Maldita nieve, maldito frío y maldito Soul!_ Maldice por décima vez aquella mañana Maka. Apaga la televisión y mira de reojo por la ventana, nublado, vientos fuertes, frío… Un escalofrío recorre su columna al ver ese paisaje. Y encima el idiota de su novio aún no vuelve. Desde esa mañana que discutieron se fue y no ha vuelto.

Justo en ese momento –como si lo hubiera escuchado- entra Soul al apartamento, va vestido con ropa de invierno; una chaqueta gruesa de color azul marino, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras. Lleva una gorra, guantes y una bufanda de color blanco con la típica calavera de Death City. Maka voltea a verle entrar, esta temblando levemente y nada más entrar se quita la chaqueta, gorra, bufanda y guantes luego corre hasta el cuarto de baño. Maka al cabo de un segundo escucha como comienza a llenar la bañera, seguramente con agua caliente.

Soul después de bañarse sale vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos grises, en el sofá divisa a Maka y se acerca a ella.

**Eh** –"saluda" el peliblanco mientras se sienta en el sofá al lado de Maka-

**Hola…** -dice ella con pocas ganas sin voltear a verle-

**¿Sigues enfadada?** –pregunta Soul viéndola de reojo, su pregunta fue tonta y se dio cuenta nada más terminar la frase- _**claro que sigue enfadada, se trata de Maka…**_-piensa el chico-

**Tú qué crees idiota** -casi escupe las palabras, sigue sin mirarlo-

**Ya te lo explique, Blair entró sin avisar a mi cuarto por la mañana y yo estaba dormido, entonces justo tú entraste y malinterpretaste todo…** -explica de nuevo, calmado, acercándose un poco más a la chica pero ella sigue sin hacer contacto visual-

**Ya…** -murmura de mala gana y entonces voltea a Soul con ojos acuosos, los puños apretados y con un nudo en la garganta. Soul se sintió horrible al verla así- **¡Y las demás veces también han sido sin querer verdad! ¡Las demás veces también fue mi culpa al malinterpretar la situación! **–grita furiosa, Soul se mantiene callado- **¡Oh si, tienes razón… no hay porque enfadarse, total sólo somos novios! ¿Nada serio para ti, no?** –sigue gritando, Soul sigue sin decir nada**\- ¡El que calla otorga, Soul! **–no aguanta más, las lágrimas comienzan a caer- **¡Seguro preferirías a Blair de novia, es más guapa, tiene mejor cuerpo y más… más…! **–grita mientras señala su cuerpo, para ser exactos sus pechos- **¡Argh!** –gruñe furiosa y voltea su rostro, no quiere ver a Soul ahora, no quiere escuchar las palabras que más teme que dirá-

**Lo siento…** -susurra Soul acercándose- **Y quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí, y te prefiero mil veces por encima de Bla… no, por encima de cualquiera. Te amo, Maka** –dice sincero y Maka lo nota, pero aún así no voltea a verle- **Hablaré con Blair, le dejaré claro que eres mi novia. Y para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a suceder ni por casualidad, está misma semana haremos obras y tiraremos la pared que hay entre nuestros cuartos** –dice serio, Maka abre sus ojos levemente sorprendida- **desde ahora dormiremos juntos.** –Maka se quedo sin aliento y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, cuando fue a voltear a ver y decir algo este sin previo aviso la beso y no dejo que dijera nada-

Maka sonrió levemente y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, alzó los brazos y los llevo detrás del cuello de Soul acercándose más a él. Soul profundizó el beso y llevo sus manos a la chaqueta que llevaba Maka, dispuesto a quitársela.

**Eh, eh, eh… -**Maka se separa lentamente y vuelve a subir la cremallera de su chaqueta, mira a Soul con ojos entrecerrados- **tú… tú vas a lo que vas ¡desvergonzado! –**frunce su ceño- **además, hace frío. **

**Maka…** -suspira él, una sonrisa ladina llena de arrogancia y un toque burlón se formo en su rostro**\- si quieres yo te caliento** –murmura mientras comienza a besar el cuello de su novia, Maka está sonrojada está las orejas-

**Tonto**… -murmura ella, pero no aparta a Soul-

Pero justo entonces entrando por la ventana entra Blair en su forma gatuna pero nada más entrar se transformó en humana. Los dos jóvenes paran de besarse nada más entrar ella.

**Nya~ que cariñosos estamos hoy** –dice la bruja/gato con una sonrisa pícara viendo a los jóvenes- **sigan, sigan… yo sólo vine a por unas latas de sardinas. **–informa a la joven pareja mientras pone su rumbo hacia la cocina-

**Blair** –la llama Soul mientras se separa de Maka- **ven, tenemos que hablar contigo. **

**¿Sí? **–se acerca a ellos ya teniendo sus latas de sardinas en sus manos-

**Es sobre lo de esta mañana… y otros momentos más** –dice Maka frunciendo el ceño-

**Oh~** -Blair entendió en seguida- **¿Estás celosa, Maka-chan? No tienes por qué estarlo, Soul-kun te ama a ti. **

**L-lo sé **–murmura ella sonrojada con la mirada baja- **pero m-me sienta mal… **

**Ah –**Blair mira a Soul- **creí que te gustaba Soul-kun, pero veo que Maka-chan no…**

**Espera ¿Cómo que creías que le gustaba? –**dice Maka furiosa-

**Pues todas las mañanas cuando le despertaba, él estaba…**

**¡Cállate! **–grita Soul no dejando terminar a Blair-

**¿Estaba qué?** –pregunto Maka sin entender-

**Pues…**

**¡No, Blair, ni se te ocurra!** –grita Soul al verle las intenciones de explicarle-

**Pero Soul-kun, Maka-chan no entiende… -**dice ella mientras Maka sigue sin pillarlo- **le contaré.**

**¡No te dejaré, es muy… vergonzoso! –**grita sonrojado, pero entonces Blair actúa y le apunta con el dedo- **¡Mmm… mmm…mmm!** –Soul intenta hablar pero su boca no se abre-

**Jejeje –**se ríe divertida Blair- **bueno Maka-chan como te iba a decir; por las mañanas Soul-kun, bueno, no sólo Soul-kun si no todos los hombres se levantan 'contentos'. **

**¿con…tentos?** –pregunta Maka y entonces mira la cara roja de Soul y entiende, ella misma se sonroja y baja la mirada- **oh… **-susurra- **¡Espera, cómo que Soul estaba… estaba **_**así **_**contigo por las mañanas! ¡Soul, idiota, cómo te atreves! –**grita furiosa y se acerca para darle una bofetada-

**¡Mmmm!** –él intenta explicarse pero sigue sin poder hablar, sigue a Maka pero está entra en su cuarto y da un portazo-

**Oh, es cierto sigues sin poder hablar –**y entonces Blair chasquea los dedos y Soul vuelve a poder abrir la boca-

**¡Maka!** –grita mientras golpea la puerta- **¡Ábreme, Maka! **

**¡Vete a la mierda Soul! –**se escucha desde el otro lado-

**Maka…** -murmura él y dirige su mirada a Blair la cual sonríe inocente, Soul se dirige hasta ella- **Blair** –gruñe su nombre- **¿Acaso lo haces apropósito?**

**¿Hacer qué**? –pregunta inocente sonriendo levemente-

**No te hagas la tonta, ¿Lo tenías planeado o qué? ¡Más te vale que le expliques a Maka todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO!** –dice furioso mientras se dirige a la puerta mientras coge su chaqueta y se la pone-

**¿A dónde vas?** –pregunta curiosa la bruja-

**Ya vuelvo más tarde –**dice antes de salir-

Blair se queda viendo la puerta por la que se fue Soul, entonces al cabo de un rato voltea y camina hasta la puerta de Maka.

**¿Maka-chan? ¿Me abres la puerta nya~?** –pregunta Blair y al no recibir respuesta se separa un poco de la puerta y la patea, tirándola abajo-

**¡Pero qué haces!** –grita Maka desde su cama, dejando de lado el libro que comenzó a leer-

**Quería entrar** –dice ella como si nada y camina hasta la cama, se sienta al lado mientras se transforma en gata. Así Maka no la golpearía- **¿Sigues enfadada eh?**

**¡Por supuesto!** –grita ella cruzándose de brazos-

**Normal**. –dice ella y Maka voltea a verla furiosa-

**Y es todo tú culpa, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar así con Soul**? –le dice enojada al cabo de unos segundos de silencio-

**¿Así cómo**? –pregunta haciéndose la inocente-

**T-tan provocativa, ya sabes… con esa ropa, movimientos sensuales y…** -murmura mirando abajo-

**Oh~ entiendo… -**dice Blair poniendo un dedo en la barbilla, pensativa- **si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. **

**¿Ayudarme? –**pregunta interesada volteando su rostro hacia Blair-

**Puedo dejarte unas ropas mías y así vestirte provocativa –**dice mientras chasquea sus dedos y aparecen unos cuantos vestidos suyos tras una nube de humo de color rosa brillante- **también podría maquillarte, y tal vez podríamos ir a comprar ropa interior sexy y también podría enseñarte unas cuantas cosas sobre la intimidad **–dice con sonrisa pícara mientras Maka se sonroja conforme avanza la frase-

**¡P-pero que dices! No pienso ponerme tu ropa y menos esa –**señala el montón de ropa provocativa, aunque más bien parece sacada de una película para mayores- **no es mi estilo.**

**Por eso mismo –**dice Blair-

**Aun así…** **la ropa no ayudará a que me crezcan los pechos… **-murmura sonrojada-

**En eso yo te ayudaré –**Blair le guiña un ojo y entonces pronuncia su hechizo- **¡Pum-Pumkin-Pumkin! –**Maka es cubierta por el humo que anteriormente envolvió la ropa de Blair y cuando este humo desapareció Maka se quedo boquiabierta-

**¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!** –grita furiosa y sonrojada mientras señala sus pechos, ahora más grandes pero tampoco tanto como los de Blair- **¡ES…ES… HORRIBLE, quítalos! ¡Soul me quiere tal como soy, no por… por 'esto'!** –señala sus pechos, bueno los que ahora le puso Blair- **¿Cuánto me durarán? –**pregunta con molestia-

**Pues… bastante tiempo, un día tal vez**–dice ella, Maka gruñe pero entonces coge su abrigo y botas altas- **ah, Soul-kun ha salido. **

**¿Soul se fue? ¿A dónde? **

**Mmm no dijo **–murmura pensativa-

**A lo mejor… se fue para siempre… y ya no volverá… **-comienza a sollozar- **¡Fui muy dura con él, no tendría que haberle gritado ni cerrado la puerta en las narices! ¡Debería haber hablado con él y dejar que se explique! **–Blair se sienta al lado de Maka y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, consolándola- **¡Seguro ahora se fue a un cabaret para enterrar su maldita cabeza entre los enormes pechos de alguna mujer! –**solloza más- **¡Total, como yo sólo soy una ratón de biblioteca, come libros y amargada…! ¡Y ENCIMA PLANA COMO UNA PLANCHA! –**solloza con más fuerza y Blair le extiende un pañuelo morado que saco de entre sus pechos- **¡gracias!** –Maka lo coge y se suena la nariz- **¡No me extraña que no vuelva…! **

**Maka-chan, no creo que eso pase. Soul-kun no es así **–opina la bruja/gata-

**¿Tú crees? **–Maka alza la mirada esperanzada-

**Si, Soul-kun te ama y jamás se iría de tu lado de esa manera… **

**¡Tienes razón, Soul no es como mi papá!** **¡Soul volverá, me ama!** –Maka se levanta de la cama, ya sin lágrimas, apretando y alzando los puños- **¡Voy a salir a buscarle!**

**Maka-chan, no deberías, hace mucho frío y te resfrías fácilmente. **–advierte Blair-

**Lo sé **–Maka asiente pero sus ojos se tornan brillantes- **¡Pero por el amor que le tengo a Soul iré a por él y ni si quiera este maldito frío me lo impedirá! –**y nada más decir eso fue a su armario y busco; un jersey, un abrigo, otro abrigo, guantes, bufanda, gorro, orejeras y unas botas altas- **¡Estoy preparada, voy a por Soul! –**dice decidida-

**¡Okii! **–Blair la despide con una sonrisa- **are ¿no se puso demasiada ropa? **–susurra para sí misma-

. . . . . . .

Las calles de Death City están desiertas, no hay ni un alma. Y eso bien lo sabe Maka ya que las puede percibir. Y la pobre chica camina como puede ya que tanto abrigo le molesta al caminar haciéndola parecer un muñeco de nieve. Y el camino se lo dificulta más ya que las calles están llenas de nieve y algunas zonas con hielo –ya se ha resbalado cuatro veces-.

Maka intenta caminar lo más rápido que puede, lleva casi media hora fuera, vagando por las calles en busca de Soul. Y con cada minuto que pasa sin encontrarle más miedo tiene de que de verdad la haya abandonado.

**¡Soooouul!** –le llama de nuevo- **¡Soooouul! **

Entonces llega al lugar donde siempre juegan a baloncesto. Y lo ve sentado en el banco que hay enfrente de la pista. Una sonrisa surca en el rostro de Maka y rápidamente va donde él.

**¡Soul!** –grita feliz al llegar a su lado- **¡Perdóname, te amo, te amo mucho, y sé que tú también! ¡Es que no sé qué me pasa hoy, me altero tan fácilmente y estoy tan bipolar! –**dice a gritos entre lágrimas, aún teniendo miedo de que se vaya de su lado- **¡Por favor, perdóname, sé que no es tu culpa es Blair que se te acerca mucho…! Y-y… yo… también es mi culpa… siempre te ando gritando, golpeando con libros… normal que te quieras ir de mi lado… **

**¿irme de tu lado? **–habla Soul por primera vez, interrumpiéndola, la mira como si estuviera loca- **Jamás me iré de tu lado, Maka. Ni lo pienses. No te librarás de mí… **-le dedica una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura- **así que ya no llores amor…**

**¡Buuuaaah, que lindo eres Soul! **–lloriquea Maka echándose encima de él- **¡Soy un monstruo tratándote tan mal, soy la mala de la relación!**

**¡Maka, ya deja de culparte! –**pide él abrazándola- **si que estás muy sensible hoy… y perdona por haberme ido tan de golpe, estaba tan furioso yo también… creí que confiabas más en mí… y sabías que lo mucho que te amo… -**Maka está por recitarle de nuevo lo mucho que le ama pero él la interrumpe- **Sí, lo sé, lo sé… viéndote así, sé lo mucho que me amas. –**dice acariciando su mejilla-

**P-prométeme que no te volverás a ir así, sin decir nada…** -solloza-

**Lo prometo**.

**Y yo prometo no volver a gritarte tanto, excepto cuando te lo merezcas**.

**Jaja entonces seguimos como siempre ¿no**? –dice riendo y Maka se ríe también- **anda volvamos a casa, que te estás helando. **–dice al notar como tiene de roja la cara su novia, la coge en brazos y él mismo la lleva al estilo princesa hasta su hogar-

Al llegar a casa ambos se sientan en el sofá y se acurrucan para ver la televisión, pero eso está sólo de segundo plano ya que han comenzado a besarse y acariciarse.

**Emmm ¿Maka? **–dice Soul, dudando-

**¿Sí? **–Maka se separa un poco él, curiosa-

**¿Te crecieron?** –se sorprende viendo los pechos de su novia, ya que están un poco más grandes que antes-

**Oh bueno, ha sido Blair.** –ante la cara de intriga de su novio le explico- **un hechizo suyo que dice que tardará en pasar el efecto. **

**¡Hola chicos! –**justo en ese momento aparece ella- **Maka-chan, veo que ya paso el efecto de mi hechizo. **–comenta y ella la mira sorprendida-

**¿Qué dices Blair?** –dice ella- **pero si…**

**Los pechos que yo te puse eran más grandes. –**se acerca a ella y los toca, haciendo sonrojar a Maka-

**¡Kyaaah, no toques!** –grita Maka alejándose, abrazando a Soul-

**Nya~ pero si es verdad.** **Esos son tuyos. **

**Imposible. **–dice Soul y Maka le golpea- **¡Ay! ¿Y eso porqué?**

**Porque al decir eso me llamas pecho-plano… **-le fulmina con la mirada-

**Pues ya no puede llamarte así nya~ **-comenta Blair graciosa- **por cierto, que raro que Maka-chan no se haya dado cuenta de que en su cuerpo hay un alma de más. –**añade dejando a la pareja perpleja-

**¿ah? **–Maka se mira a sí misma-

**¿Cómo dices…? **–Soul mira a Blair y luego a Maka- **¿Maka…? ¿Blair está diciendo que…?**

Y en ese momento en que Maka se miro su estómago, sonrió levemente y se llevo su mano a su vientre. Levanto la vista hacia su novio y le sonrió mientras asentía. Soul impresionado, sorprendido y lleno de felicidad abrazó a su novia.

**Sí, Soul, sí… estoy embarazada. –**dice ella aún abrazándolo-

**Por eso estabas tan sensible…** **y bueno…** -llevo sus manos a los pechos de ella- **estás crecieron más… **

**¡Pervertido! –**Maka le golpeo la cabeza pero no se aparto, seguía abrazándole- **pero bueno, ya tendrás tu castigo.**

**¿Castigo? **

**Ajá. Tendrás que decirle a mi papá. **–Maka se aparta y le mira sonriente, quiere ver como Soul se pone pálido y suda frío por tener que enfrentar así a su padre. Y tal como predijo Soul se puso así, comenzó a reírse de él- **Estaré a tu lado, Soul. No te preocupes.**

**Lo sé. Y yo estaré contigo… con vosotros **–se corrige tocando el vientre de ella- **por siempre. **

**Te amo… -**dijo Maka antes de abalanzarse a él y comenzar a besarle-

Blair sonrió feliz y se fue al ver como esos dos se ponían más intensos.

. . . . . . . . .

Soul y Maka se cogen de la mano, firmes y sin miedo tocan el timbre del apartamento de Spirit. Ya le contaron a sus mejores amigos y cada uno reacciono de un modo: Tsubaki con una linda sonrisa les felicito, Black*Star dijo que se sentía derrotado por qué Soul tuvo un hijo antes que él –y seguido de eso volteo a Tsubaki y le pidió que tuvieron hijos, haciendo que ella se desmaye totalmente sonrojada-. Kid les felicito y animó diciendo que seguro serían unos padres geniales. Chrona un poco tímida dijo que no sabe lidiar con este tema pero que les apoyaba. Liz y Patty ya planeaban que ropita comprarle al bebé y más cosas que ni Soul ni Maka habían pensado aún.

Sabían que sus amigos les apoyarían si o si, pero su mayor miedo era el papá de Maka. Spirit recién se ganaba un poco a su hija y la seguía tratando como si tuviera seis años. Le costó entender que sale con Soul, así que si se entera de que ella está embarazada…

Spirit abrió la puerta, sonrió un segundo al ver a su hija pero su sonrisa desapareció por una mueca de disgusto al ver a Soul.

**¡Hola Makita, mi niñita, la luz de mis ojitos!** –canturrea y abraza a su hija, luego se separa sorprendido- **¿me has dejado abrazarte…? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿¡Acaso te estás muriendo!?** –y por decir eso recibió un buen golpe de parte de Maka-

**Maldito pervertido…** **¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi padre? **–pregunta avergonzada ella- **déjanos pasar, que tenemos cosas que comentarte.** –gruñe un poco malhumorada-

**Ni has entrado en la casa y ya estás furiosa. –**dice Soul divertido-

**Las hormonas.** –responde ella-

**¿Sucede algo mi niña? ¿Ha pasado algo…? ¡Aaah, **-grita asustado- ** no será que me quieres robar más a mi niña y le has pedido matrimonio o algo así maldito dientes de tiburón, ladrón de hijas…! –**Spirit se pone en lo peor, Soul y Maka se miran de reojo-

**¿Segura que le quieres decir ahora? ¿No será mejor en 9 meses? Tal vez se lo tome mejor… **-dice Soul- **con algo entre manos no podrá matarme… -**sólo Maka entendió lo que quiso decir, Spirit sigue viéndolos intrigado-

**Que lento papá, mira que Soul hablo de más y aún no te das cuenta**. –dice Maka, suspira y entonces después de mirar a Soul mira a su papá- **Papá, estoy embarazada. **–dijo sin titubear, Soul y Maka pudieron ver como Spirit se quedaba de piedra, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada-

**Bien, se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba**.** Y lo mejor, que está en shock y no me puede matar ¡nos vamos! ¡Adiós suegro!**

**¡eh, Soul, espera! ¡Adiós papá, ya hablamos, que tenemos cita en el médico!** –Maka sale del apartamento siendo arrastrada por Soul y cierran la puerta dejando dentro a un Spirit totalmente en shock-

**Em…embara…embaraz…ada…embarazada… mi niña…** -murmura este sin creerlo-

. . . . . . . . . .

**Y así fue como supe que estaba embarazada de ti.** –termino de contar Maka- **al cabo de tres días el abuelito se recupero y fue a matar a tu papá, al cual defendí y no deje que el abuelito le hiciera nada… Incluso la abuelita volvió de su largo viaje para estar en el parto… Y los papás de tu papá volvieron a hablarle, y como sabes ahora nos hablamos más y están muy felices por nosotros. **–conto Maka- **Tus locos tíos estuvieron los nueve meses pegados a mí, mimándome y ayudándome en todo. Y más cuando tu papá se iba a hacer algún trabajo… Y sabes que poco antes de que nacieras la tía Tsubaki se quedo embarazada, tu tío Black lo primero que nos dijo fue "¡Ja, no creas que me ganaste por mucho Soul!" luego tía Tsubaki le golpeo bien fuerte… **-Maka sonríe recordando- **Y bueno, tres años después fue tía Chrona la que nos dio la gran noticia. El tío Kid se desmayo de felicidad cuando se entero y el abuelito Shinigami-sama se puso también muy feliz. Y no veas lo feliz que se puso tío Kid al saber que serían gemelos. Su sueño hecho realidad, dos simétricos hijos. –**Maka se ríe al recordar- **Bueno mi niña, ¿alguna pregunta más? **

Una linda niñita de unos ocho años está tumbada en su cama, arropada hasta el cuello y escuchando atentamente la historia que le contó su mamá. La niña tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve, igual que su papá, y sus ojos son verdes como los de su mamá. Pero no sólo heredo eso de sus papás, ella también es capaz de sentir almas y es una guadaña como su papá.

La pequeña siempre quiere escuchar las historias de su mamá y papá cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, las aventuras que tenían junto con sus tíos y como salvaban el mundo. Y todas las noches su mamá o su papá le cuentan una historia, y esa noche tocó esa.

**Mmm no, eso quería saber. **–dice la niña tras pensarlo un momento- **¿Otro día me cuentas como supieron tía Tsubaki y tío Black*Star, tía Chrona y tío Kid que iban a ser papás? **

**Claro. **

**El otro día hable con Kami –**dijo ella, refiriéndose al hijo de Tsubaki y Black*Star, claramente el nombre fue elegido por él- **y él también tenía curiosidad. Lily y Lucy tampoco saben. –**dice refiriéndose a las hijas de Kid y Chrona, 'sus princesitas simétricas' según Kid-

**Bueno, Melody yo te contaré si quieres.** –dice Maka- **oh, ha llegado tu papá.**

**Si, lo sentí.** –dice Melody-. **Mami ¿Puedo ir a darle las buenas noches? Aún no es tan tarde…**

**Claro, ve. **

Melody se levanta, lleva un pijama de manga larga y pantalón largo de color rosa claro con gatitos blancos –regalo de Blair- y rápidamente corre hacia su papá. Soul acaba de llegar y apenas se ha quitado los zapatos cuando su hija se lanza a abrazarle.

**¡Papi!** –grita feliz-

**Princesa, ¿Aún despierta a estas horas?**

**¡Si, mamá me contó la historia de cuando supo que se quedo embarazada de mí! Y me prometió contar también cuando fue con mis tíos. Y como llegaste justo a tiempo antes de irme a dormir vine a decirte buenas noches.** –le dice, sonriente-

**Buenas noches para ti también, princesa.** –le acaricia la cabeza y luego le da un beso en la frente.- **ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes que ir al colegio. **

**No quiero** –hace un puchero- **quiero ir ya a Shibusen y ser un arma, ¡Kami me prometió que sería mi técnico!** –dice ella-

**Jm…** -Soul hace una mueca, no le gusta como el hijo de Black*Star se acerca tanto a su hija- _**ahora sé lo que sentía Spirit… aunque él es igual con Melody como con Maka, si le digo a lo mejor se une a mí para alejar a ese de mi princesita**__ –_piensa sonriente- **pronto irás y serás la mejor arma. Ahora ve a dormir, que papá está muy cansado.**

**Sí, buenas noches papi **–le da un beso en la mejilla y Soul le da un corto abrazo-

**Buenas, princesa**. –dice él y ve como tras entrar a su habitación Melody sale Maka sonriente- **¿Qué le andas contando a la niña?** –pregunta sonriente-

**Pues de cómo supe que estaba embarazada**. **Un día frío, en pleno invierno, cuando nevaba y el tonto de su papá me enfurecía… **-dice divertida-

**Espero que no le contarás todos los detalles, recuerda que después de enfurecerte aquel día tuvimos una buena, muy buena, reconciliación**.

**Tranquilo, me salte algunos momentos**. –dice ella- **mira** –Maka voltea hacia la ventana- **está nevando. Como en aquel día.** **Se siente igual…**

**Si**… **deberíamos repetir ese día ¿no crees? Cierta parte, la verdad. **–dice Soul, abrazándola por la cintura acercándola a él, sonriendo de lado mientras Maka se sonroja levemente. Ella le da un corto beso y asiente-

**Si, sería buena idea… Aunque escuche decir que estás cansado…**

**Para ti, jamás lo estoy. **

**Jejej ya decía yo… aunque… debería decirte una cosa antes… -**dice Maka- **hay una razón por la cual decidí contarle a Melody hoy esa historia… este día me acorde de ese momento, nieva igual que entonces y hace el mismo frío… Además de que… bueno… yo…**

**¿Maka? **–Soul la mira, emocionándose, Maka sonríe-

**Sí, Soul, sí…** **estoy embarazada** –le responde al igual que hace ocho años-

**¡Maka! –**él feliz, la abraza e incluso la levanta y da una vuelta con ella en sus brazos- +

**Está vez quiero que sea niño –**dice ella soñadora- **y está vez yo elijo el nombre. **

**Hecho. –**dice él- ¿Y qué has pensado?

**Yukio.** –dice ella- **y le diré Yuki-chan** –dice con ternura-

**Chico de nieve…** **jaja suena bien.**

**Entonces mañana le vas a decir a mi papá. **

**¿Otra vez yo? **

**¿Otra vez? Yo fui la que se lo dijo la última vez.** –dice ella sonriendo divertida-

**Ya eres mayorcita, ni que hiciera falta pedirle permiso o algo. Ya se enterará al verte más…**

**¿Más que, Soul?** –pregunta frunciendo el ceño-

**Eeh… más hermosa quiero decir, ya sabes que estando embarazada tienes un aire maternal que te da un brillo único amor. **

**Lo arreglaste a tiempo, Eater, lo arreglaste a tiempo… -**dice ella fulminándole aún con la mirada-

Soul se acerca a besarla de forma tierna para que Maka se olvide y le perdone, y lo hace. Siempre lo hace. Maka mientras besa a Soul piensa en que ya no le desagrada el frío ni el invierno. Ya que en ese frío fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, por segunda vez ya, además de que Soul siempre se encarga de que no pase tanto frío (jajajaj si, piensen mal, piensen mal).

_Fin. _

**¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer este fic! :D Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¡Saludos, besos, Rebeka! ^-^ **


End file.
